2016.08.08: Garages, Camps, Independents gone
It's been a while since last Dawn 2055 update, but finally another update has been just applied to the game and it packs quite few changes! Vehicle garages One of the most requested features by the community is finally implemented. Previously vehicles used to take all the space in warehouses and shops as their weight is enormously large if compared to other items and this made difficult to store together regular materials and items and vehicles. A new special building has been added to solve the issue - Vehicle garages - is a new building and works in similar way as a regular warehouse or private storage, but instead allows to store only vehicles. Private garages are also available. Camps Camps are small structures with maximum of 5 total upgrades available. Advantages of camps include less materials to build one, not being listed in a gang page and not being visible on map from the distance. Camps can be used to set up a fast camp near some neat salvage spot or even used by bandit players as a secret base. Multiple camps can be built in one sector and just as well in sectors belonging to other gangs! Independent towns gone bandit The last 3 Independent towns have gone bandit and are up for grabs to any player faction out there. This change sets the game to being even more player driven and the current most active game area which is located around the center of the map can be shifted to anywhere! From now on new players can pick starting location out of 5 settlements which are most appropriate for beginner players. These settlements are also visible at Stats page A new building - Guard Barracks - is also available in settlements, when it's built, guards will be placed in the sector to protect it from bandit players. Only 1 per gang. Radiation overhaul Existing radiation placement, especially the western radiation wall wasn't working as indented and was mostly annoying to the player base. The issue was addressed and the radiation placement is made completely from scratch with aim to not limit player movement in specific directions and to make large towns and blast craters are more radioactive. If your gang settlement has changed radiation level because of the changes and you and your gang is not happy with it, leader should message me with the new location in the same sector and it will be moved to the new spot! Cancel Offers option removed A favorite "feature" to a lot of players - a design oversight allowing to store items and vehicles in in-game shops - is now addressed by completely removing Cancel option for shop offers. Instead players can set a time interval - 2 or 4 weeks - for how long the items will be for sale, once the time runs out items are returned to private storage or garage. Items or vehicles are permanently removed from the game if the storage is full. All existing offers can still be canceled. Change log 1.8.4 Changed Shop sortiment now affects New Player Town ranking as well. The larger - the better Fixed Fuel dubplication bug Fixed Camp upgrades 1.8.3 New get any item on test server inventory.php?item=baseball bat&quant=100 Fixed No more possible to attack players in certain circumstances by copy pasting a specific link in browser url bar. Fixed fixed a gang rank related warehouse bug where player couldn't take item out of the warehouse. 1.8.2 Fixed 1.10 sector rads Fixed cannot downgrade camps Fixed Materials not removed from player inventory when constructing a camp Fixed Take vehicles from garages without required gang rank Fixed No more possible to build camps on sector borders Fixed garages being free to rent, regardless of the set price 1.8.1 Fixed Garage space is now calculated correctly Fixed Countdown until guards hit a bandit player is no longer displayed in Shelter and New Hope sectors 1.8.0 New New players can pick between 5 towns to start in. Towns are ranked by specific criteria including the sector value they are in. New New structure - camps New Garages New New settlement upgrade - Guard barracks - enables guards in the sector. Gives large boost for town to rank better in new player spawn selection list. Changed Completely reworked radiation placement. The radiation wall separating western part of the map is removed. Now there's more radiation over large towns and blast craters. Changed Items can no longer be sent to another player if he is more than 2x over weight Changed Structures cannot be built on industrial ruins anymore Changed New player tutorial works in any town, not just New Hope Changed No more guards around New Hope and Shelter Changed Reduced maximum salvage in all ruins by 20% Changed Reduced weight of APC and Wasteland APC by 150 and 200 points Changed New Hope, Shelter and Oasis gone bandit! Changed Cancel option removed from shops, instead players can set for how long goods will be selling - 2 weeks, 1 month. Once time runs out goods are returned to private storage. All existing old orders still have Cancel option. Fixed Salvaging action available inside towns and structures Fixed The storage expiration reminder is added in journal now in correct time Fixed A bug allowing to cancel offers below 5% fee. (All existing offers can still be canceled) fixed When displaying requirements to fix an item - all required materials are counted together. Fixed Create gang not counting towards tutorial task Fixed Ranged weapons not degrading properly Fixed Many bugged squares fixed Fixed An issue where new players didn't get energy drinks upon confirming an email Category:Updates